My Paradise
by anyelita1828
Summary: "Alice Brandon es una chica muy especial, que llega a Forks, un pueblito en donde no solo encontrara a su gran amor si no también a la muerte misma, ese es su paraíso, la muerte, con tal de que sea a su lado."
1. Oro liquido

_Mi nueva historia, es de Alice y Jasper _

_Espero de todo corazón que les guste _

_La inspiración para este fic vino de la canción, paradise de vanessa C. _

_Los personajes son de S.M la trama es mia. _

_Besitos. _

"_Alice Brandon es una chica muy especial, que llega a Forks, un pueblito en donde no solo encontrara a su gran amor si no también a la muerte misma, ese es su paraíso, la muerte, con tal de que sea a su lado."_

**My paradise**

** Oro liquido**

**Alice Brandon **

Si, la vida era aterradora, espantosa, pero aun así vivía feliz, no me creía un fenómeno, pero las demás personas sí, me creían un bicho salido de un manicomio, justamente ahí me mandaría mis padres si se enteraran de mi secreto, a un psiquiatra, no estaba loca, claro que no, pero… debía consentisarme que solo yo me creo normal, y puedo asegurar que soy más cuerda que las demás personas. Llegue a este pueblo con el esmero de ser normal, claro, las visiones siempre estarán con migo, ahí nuevas personas, las que… pueden que no me traten como las demás. Este lugar se llama Forks, un pueblo en la península Olimpyc, es totalmente verde y frio, mis padres no estuvieron muy de acuerdo, pero logre convencerlos de lo contrario.

Tengo 17 años y tengo un don, el don de ver el futuro, mis predicciones no son siempre ciertas, eso depende de cada persona, sin embargo, algunas veces acierto con facilidad, he tenido este donde desde los 15 años.

Hasta ahora nadie sabe del, absolutamente nadie. Me inscribí en el instituto de Forks, un edificio que ahora tenía al frente, respire hondo y entre, comenzaba la vida complicada de una adolescente, el instituto y las relaciones sociales, la cual era muy mala.

Fui por mi horario y por el mapa, luego de mirar mi primera clase, me dirigí a su respectivo salón, el de… ¡Genial! Artes, no hay nada mejor que comenzar el día dibujando, por el tema de mis visiones he aprendido a dibujar verdaderamente bien, cuando quiero conservar la visión, solo la dibujo en un papel mientras la estoy viendo.

Entre al salón pidiendo permiso del profesor – Ha llego tarde – dijo el profesor mirándome, hice un mueca de disculpa – Lo siento, me he perdido – dije sonriéndole – Pase, hágase al lado de el joven Hale – dijo señalando el chico más hermoso del mundo, era demasiado perfecto, demasiado como para ser humano.

Sonreír tímidamente y camine hasta su mesa, me hice a su lado mientras en simplemente miraba su cuaderno de dibujo, el profesor explico, pero yo estaba sumida en el chico del lado, sus risos era increíblemente perfectos y dorados, su piel pálida como el papel y perfecta como el mármol, sus labios rojos como el de una manzana, no pude ver sus ojos, solo su increíble y bien formado perfil.

- Empiecen – nos indico el profesor

Tome mi lápiz, y empecé a trazar lo que quería dibujar, de reojo vi al chico quien mientras se tapaba la boca y la nariz, con su otra mano trazaba rápidas formas, ¿Por qué se cubría? Me concentre en mi dibujo, dibuje su perfil, eso fue lo único que se me vino a la cabeza sin dejarme escapatoria, el chico se destapo poco a poco, me miro por primera vez, entonces vi sus ojos, parecía oro liquito, era hermoso. Sostuve su mirada como pude, pues sabía que mis mejillas estaban teñidas de un rojo escandaloso. El se levanto del asiento y tomo su dibujo para dejarme sola, baje la mirada un momento, luego la subí y el ya no estaba en el salón. Mire mi dibujo, ahí estaba… su recuerdo, su hermoso perfil, aquel chico rubio el que me dejo hipnotizada.

Salí de la clase con mi dibujo en la mano, caminaba directo a mi casillero, en donde lo guarde, mi paraíso estaba en sus ojos, en esos ojos color miel, definitivamente, ¿pero quién era yo para él? La chica nueva, el era demasiado para el bicho raro, y ese era yo, lastimosamente, a demás, no puede gustarme alguien que apenas conozco, esto es inútil.

* * *

**Hola,** **yo aquí de nuevo molestando sus vidas, eh… aquí el primer capítulo, espero que les guste, ya entienden por qué digo que es una chica especial. El próximo capítulo será contado por Jasper Hale.**


	2. Esmeraldas

**Hola aquí de nuevo, dejo el capi y espero que les guste tanto como a mí. Besitos**

**Capi dedicado a las que comentaron el primer capitulo, un besito. **

* * *

**Esmeraldas **

**Jasper Hale **

¿Para un vampiro era súbitamente prohibido el enamorarse? No, al parecer mis hermanos no tienen esa condena, pero a mí ya me habían condenado a no poder amar, a no poder tocar la suave piel de una mujer, para mí todo estaba reservado en el infierno, desde que bebo sangre y me creen perfecto, yo no soy perfecto. Claro, que esa pequeña mujer que me sonrió, me hizo pensar lo bueno que sería verla sonreír así siempre, la chica de ojos esmeraldas, a la que no le se el nombre y moría por saber, no dejaba de mirar la ventana de mi habitación, ¿era mejor esta vida? Ya había amado una vez, esa vez, fue como tomar el veneno más mortal, el veneno llamado maría, ahora esa pequeña jovencita, llega a la vista de un vampiro, tuvo la mala suerte de regalarle esa hermosa sonrisa a alguien como yo, a alguien quien tenía todo el poder para arrancarle su corazón.

El que diga que ser inmortal es el paraíso, es porque no ha visto el lado oscuro de esta vida, yo lo he visto de muchas maneras, un par de ojos carmesí, la piel pálida y la suma fuerza combinada con la rapidez, no es un honor, es un defecto.

- Jazz, ¿vamos de caza? – pregunta Rose

Aquel vampiro había visto el lado oscuro de la vida, esa valiente vampira se llama Rosalie Lilian Hale, mi hermana gemela para los humanos, la quería demasiado, como si fuera mi hermana verdadera y no adoptiva. Sonreí y negué con la cabeza, ella entre con dos pasos a mi habitación - ¿Pasa algo? – Pregunta mirándome – No Rose, vete tranquila – dije y agregue una sonrisa para que no se preocupara, ella asiente y desaparece de mi habitación a paso vampírico.

La casa queda casi vacía, excepto por mi y por Esme quien estaba en la sala, camino a la puerta y la cierro, luego lo hago a mi escritorio, saco una hoja en blanco, unas acuarelas verdes, y un carboncillo, empiezo a trazar en la hoja los hermosos ojos verdes, en los que hoy me refleje, esos lindo y profundos ojos, ¿Por qué los dibujaba? ¿Por qué me importaba? ¿Por qué pensaba en ella? Trace bien las líneas de sus ojos, luego de tener el boceto, comencé a ponerle los detalles, el brillo con el que me miro, la trasparencia de cualquier secreto, su pequeño destello, luego le aplique el color, dándole a sus ojos la bella gema, la esmeralda más linda del mundo entero, ese don, esa belleza natural no la poseía ni un vampiro, solo lo tenía aquella simple humana.

Terminado lo observe bien y no pude evitar sonreír, el paraíso parecía que lo tenía ella en su mirada, esos hechizantes ojos, no debería estar pensando en ella, podría matarla, no debía, no era lo correcto, ella nunca se fijaría en un ser destructor como yo, y para desgracia mía, ¿Por qué desgracia? Niego con mi cabeza y guardo el dibujo en lo más profundo de mi closet, impidiendo que nadie lo viera.

Me tire en mi poca utilizada cama a pensar, ¿en quién? En la única persona que todo el día de hoy me ha tenido embobado, la chica de ojos verdes. Me levanto rápidamente y bajo a la sala en donde ya no estaba Esme, me siento en el sillón y prendo el equipo de música, pongo una de la música de Edward y me quedo en silencio mientras la música despejaba un poquito mi cabeza, tenía que dejar de pensar en esa pequeña, o saldría más que lastimada.

* * *

**Lo sé, fue corto, lo siento… pero así tenía que ser, aquí es la perspectiva que tiene Jasper al ver los ojos de Alice, besos y espero sus comentarios. Para darle más volumen a la historia, léanla escuchando la canción, paradise de Vanessa Carlton. Con ella me inspire, no sé por qué, pero lo hice. **

Shiru92 :_ Holaaa chica. Primero que todo, la única humana de los Cullen seria Alice jejeje, y segundo, "mi droga personal" una amiguita me la borro accidentalmente pero no se… entonces pues… y no voy a subirla de nuevo por razones de inspiración, realmente no se porque… la subi, aunque se que les gustaba. Lo siento. Pero espero compensarte con esta historia. Besitos._


	3. En mi sueños

**Hola, aquí mi nuevo capítulo, besitos y nos leemos? Gracias por comentar y leerme.**

* * *

**¿En mis sueños? **

**Alice Brandon **

Había tenido una semana agotadora, llena de tareas, trabajos y exposiciones, definitivamente ser nueva es demasiado malo y más cuando tienes una distracción, el chico de ojos líquidos, no ha ido toda esta semana, es demasiado preocupante para mí, me sentí tremendamente vacía sin ver sus ojos, sin ver sus labios, sin su presencia que para mí era sanador, los dos días que nos vimos fue suficiente para que mi conciencia no trabajara en paz.

Camine rápidamente a el salón de artes, donde lo había pintado por primera vez, entre y la felicidad me embargo al verlo sentado, camine a paso veloz, me senté y no pude evitar echarle una mirada a su perfil, me había quedado exacto, el era demasiado perfecto para lograr cada uno de sus detalles, pero yo había puesto demasiado esmero.

- Hola, me llamo Jasper Hale ¿y tú? – una vos de soprano, algo así como el canto de un arcángel…

Sonreí y lo mire – Me llamo Alice Brandon, mucho gusto – dije tendiéndole la mano, el me sonríe, su sonrisa, fue uno de los mejor gestos que había visto en toda mi vida, una sonrisa especial, una sonrisa única y sencilla, que poseía un enorme secreto, que creí conocer, que creía percibir, pero me equivoque ese secreto no era yo, era un gesto más. El estrecho con delicadeza mi mano, al momento en que las unimos me aterre lo helado que estaba, lo mire a los ojos, el soltó mi mano, podía percibir el frio de su piel pero lo cálido de su mirada.

- Dibujas demasiado bien, Alice – dijo señalando mi dibujo, era un paisaje

Soñé con el ayer, en el cual corría tomada de la mano de Jasper, sonreí ampliamente, y me ruborice, el imposible no hacerlo, cuando el estaba a mi lado y me estaba hablando.

- Oh, gracias… - susurre observando el dibujo – Es mi paraíso – solté y luego lo mire

- ¿De verdad? – pregunto sonriéndome, no dejaba de regalarme ese hermoso tesoro

Esa hermosa sonrisa, esa misma, era la que me hacia cuando corría a mi lado, cuando me susurraba al oído que no se separaría nunca de mi, esa misma vos cálida, lo recuerdo demasiado bien – Si, mi paraíso… créeme, aquí es la única vez que lo he vivido – dije y esperaba que me entendiera – ¿En tu dibujo? – pregunta mirándome, asentí, comprendiendo que no, el no sabía que mi paraíso era él… no lo comprendí y era hora de que yo empezara aterrizar, por lo que cerré mi cuaderno.

- Sí, pero es una tontería, solo es un sueño – le dije, el me miro un momento a los ojos y senti perderme de nuevo

- No es una tontería soñar Alice – me susurro

Sonreí lentamente y me voltee, no era una tontería soñar, era una tornería meter a otras personas en mi sueño, el no debía estar de nuevo en alguno de mis sueños, el tenía que salir de mi cabeza como fuera posible.

La campana sonó y recogí mis cosas, Jasper aun no se había ido, lo mire atentamente – Alice… me preguntaba…. Si…. ¿quieres que te acompañe a tu siguiente clase? – me pregunto, tome un tiempo para creerme lo que él me estaba pidiendo, le sonreí una vez mas y asentí, el me quito la maleta de mi hombro y se la tercio en el suyo, le sonreí con agradecimiento.

Caminamos en silencio por los pacillos, así sería difícil sacarlo de mi paraíso, el no hacia parte de mis nubes, de mis sueños, de mis visiones, el no tenia porque caminar por el mismo prado que yo, el era un mundo al cual yo no tenía acceso, llegamos a mi aula, el me entrego mi maleta.

- Jasper… gracias – susurre casi para mí, pero el pareció oírme

- De nada, Alice – me dijo

Se inclino un poco y beso mi mejilla, me quede paralizada, si acaso respiraba, ¿me ha besado la mejilla? De acuerdo, terreno prohibido a tocado, en mis sueños has entrado.

* * *

**Lamento la tardanza. Dios que lindos, me encanto este capi, no se a ustedes, si es así porfa un comentario, Jasper es de lo más tierno y Alice de lo mas poeta o algo así. Un besito **


	4. Solo es su sangre

**Hola. Aquí de nuevo con otro capítulo. Lamento mucho la tardanza.**

* * *

**Es solo su sangre. Es solo su sangre.**

**Jasper Hale.**

¡Genial! ¡Simplemente genial! ¿Por qué tengo que ser tan masoquista? ¿Por qué rayos tuve que besar la sonrojada mejilla de Alice? Ella no se merece algo así, ella no se merece a alguien como yo, un ser que solo sirve para hacer una cosa: destruir. Camine rápidamente por los pasillos me tocaba clase de Algebra pero era ver clases con el señor Steven era lo último que deseaba hacer hoy. Necesitaba pensar. ¿Por qué? ¿No solamente puedo olvidarla? Es solo una humana, una hermosa humana. ¡Eres un idiota Jasper! Ella jamás va a… a… ¡Olvídalo! Es estúpido estar peleando conmigo mismo pero… ¿me queda de otra? Debería ver otro Jasper que supiera tranquilizarme, sí, eso sería fantástico. Me senté en unas escaleras que daban al segundo piso, justamente donde estaban los laboratorios.

Alice no era una chica mística, creía en sus sueños y en lo que dibujaba, (por cierto lo hace muy bien) yo a cambio era el asesino de sus cuentos, es que ni siquiera puedo dejar de pensar en ella, en sus hermoso ojos. ¡Basta! Necesito controlarme, no puedo hacer un movimiento en vano, entonces sería el final para Alice.

- ¿Qué haces aquí Jasper? – inquiere Rosalie a mis espaldas.

Estaba tan metido en mis pensamientos que ni siquiera la olí llegar. Me levante de las escaleras y metí mis manos en mis bolsillos Apenas la conozco de un maldito dia, ¿Por qué Alice me afecta tanto?

- Nada, solamente no quería ver clases – dije como sin nada.

Rose alzo una ceja mientras caminaba hacia mí a paso lento pero decido. Oh, genial, ¿Qué sospechara de mi?

- A ti te pasa algo, ¿verdad? - inquiere mirándome.

No.

No. No me pasa nada. Convéncete Jasper. Hazlo.

- No, Rose, estoy bien – dije.

- Jazz, ¿Qué sucede? anda, ¿acaso no confías en mi? – pregunta.

Sus ojos dorados exigían respuestas tan pronto como pudiera contestar.

Claro que confiaba en ella. Pero la verdad quiero concientizarme que no me sucede nada, que Alice no es nadie en mi vida, solamente que su sangre… eso es… su sangre es muy dulce y… ah… Mmm… logro perturbarme, ¡Sí! ¡Eso es! ¡Su… su… sangre!

- Confió en ti. Pero no tengo nada, ¿tú tienes algo? – contraataque.

Ella arrugo el seño y se cruzo de brazos.

- No.

- ¿Entonces qué haces aquí? Tienes historia – dije sonriéndole.

- Ah. Bueno, yo buscaba a Emmett – dijo

- ¿En el baño de hombres? – pregunte señalando el baño que no estaba muy lejos de nosotros.

Ella sonrió ladinamente y se encogió de hombros.

- Dime que más puedo hacer en una estúpida clase con ese profesor. Bien. Te dejo Jazz, Emmett y yo tenemos cosas pendientes – dice y pasa de largo por mi lado.

Ahí Rose y Emmett, como poder superar a esos adicto al sexo, ¡Nadie! Demonios y yo tengo que Salir de aquí antes que empiecen y sus emociones me afecten de nuevo, camine lo más lejos que pude, casi hasta Salí del edificio, sinceramente no se me apetecía esparcir lujuria a todos los adolescentes con problemas hormonales. Me senté en el suelo atrás de una columna, aquí estaré mejor hasta que acabe la jornada.

- Por lo menos Rose no se entero… - murmure para mí mismo.

Y vuelvo con el temita…

¡Es solo la sangre de Alice lo que te hizo… dudar…! ¿Verdad? Si, verdad.

Solté un respiro y mire mis manos pálidas y adornadas con la manilla que representaban al clan Cullen, a demás de mis cicatrices en forma de luna, cada una de ellas tienen una historia, vaya historias. Alce mi cabeza rápidamente al percatarme de un aroma… delicioso, mire por una hendija y vi a Alice caminando hacia el bosque… ¿Alice? ¿Qué hace capando clases? ¿Qué va hacer en el bosque?...¿qué hago? Puede pasarle algo malo, no podía dejar que se lastimara.

Me levante rápidamente y empecé a seguirla sin que me viera…

* * *

**_Hola! Lamento la demora, pero es que he estado DEMASIADO ocupada, ojala me entiendan y sigan la historia, espero publicar pronto, un besito. Dejen sus comentarios y lamento dejarlas con la intriga… _**


	5. Lo imposible

**Los personajes son de S.M La historia es mia. **

* * *

**Lo imposible. **

**Alice Brandon. **

Tuve que saltar unas clases por mi falta completa de atención, todo lo que el profesor decía no se quedaba ni por quince segundos en mi cabeza, eso era perder el tiempo, o en teoría, ¿y todo gracias a quien? A Jasper, el hermoso hombre que me ayudo con mi mochila, demonios, ¿Por qué me emociona eso? Solamente fue un buen gesto, como todo alumno que ayuda a la nueva, ¿pero ayudarme a mí justamente? Y… ¡Me beso la mejilla! Ándale de nuevo, Alice, ¿Qué no entiendes que él es demasiado para ti? Tu… tu… eres una chica… o lo que sea que seas, ¡Ves visiones! ¡Promociones Alice! Eso no es normal, no claro que no es normal ¿pero qué hago? Sigo pensando en el cómo s fuera mi razón de ser, ¡Que estúpido! No nos conocemos, si acaso nos sabemos nuestros nombres, deje soltar un suspiro y Salí del edificio, tal vez si estoy sola unos momentos pueda que él se vaya de una buena vez de mi cabeza, no quería ilusionarme, el jamás de los jamases se fijaría en alguien como yo, en un… fenómeno.

Jamás había ido al bosque, me daba miedo estar sola, ese era uno de los factores que contribuyen a que me da miedo vivir aquí en forks, pues no tengo a mis padres y para colmo de males no he hecho amigos, bueno… Jasper… ¡No! El… no puede ser tu amigo, no lo puedo ver como un amigo… ¿o sí? Creo que estoy actuando como una de 14 años, soy una inmadura. Pero vivir sola es lo mejor que puedo hacer, sería peor vivir internada en un manicomio… me estremezco cuando pienso aquello.

Camine lejos hasta empezar a sumergirme en lo profundo del bosque… ya entre los árboles, maleza, neblina y muchas lianas y ramas, me senté en una piedra, deje mi mochila en el pasto y me dedique a ver las copas de los enormes pinos, ¡Y vaya que enorme eran! Respire profundamente y deje que mi cuerpo se fundiera en la niebla que me rodeaba, que linda era, es decir no me gustaba la bruma que sentía pero… era agradable pasar un tiempo sola, aunque esto no era para nada normal. ¿Qué adolescente de 17 en su segundo día de escuela va a pasar medio día metida en un bosque en vez de estar haciendo relaciones sociales? ¡Ninguna! Solo este bicho raro.

Parpadee varias veces cuando vi un ciervo al frete de mi, sonreí y me fui levantando lentamente, el parecía muy atento a lo que yo hacía.

- ¡Hey, pequeño! Eres muy lindo – susurre estirando mi mano para tocarle.

El olfateo algo y en segundos se echo a correr muy rápido, ¿Qué abra olido? Cielos… ¡Su depredador! Si eso es seguro, ¿Qué hago? Me voltee y empecé a caminar a la roca, me senté esperando que algo sucediera, no me acuerdo muy buen de la salida de este bosque.

Hay Alice, si pudieras dejar de pensar en Jasper, si tan solo te concentraras en seguir siendo tu, no puedes alentarte a tener algo con él, ni siquiera una amistad, seguramente si me acerco a él, el querrá huir y saldré herida, muy herida, lo mejor es alejarse, el imposible que él quiera algún tipo de relación contigo.

Todo se volvió negro de repente…

_Una sombra se acercaba a mí a gran velocidad, no sé que era exactamente… _

Parpadee varias veces llevándome la mano al corazón, ¿Qué era eso? ¿Un animal? Oh, cielos. El futuro depredador del ciervo, no imposible, viera visto el animal, me levante rápidamente. Si tan solo estuviera con alguien, si tan solo no estuviera sola, apreté mis labios y sentía que una lágrima se derramaba rápidamente por mi mejilla, ¡Oh, maldición! Estoy llorando, me limpie la lagrima y empecé a caminar de vuelta, si es que consigo salir de aquí.

**Jasper Hale. **

Alice estaba llorando, me preocupe demasiado, ¿Por qué lloraba? Seguramente la ha dejado el novio, ¿ella tiene novio? Apenas me hice una pregunta sentí una punzada extraña en mi pecho, ¿y a mí que me interesaba eso? Quede en que era solo su sangre la que me atraía a ella. Me lance mí un pino a otros dos más alcanzándola, aquella caminaba lentamente mientras abrazaba su cuerpo con sus manos. Parecía asustada, ¿y quién no estando en un bosque sola? Con tantos… depredadores… como yo. Si no fuera por ella no me hubiera devorado aquel ciervo, pero supuse a que a Alice le agrado mucho aquel animal, estaba genial hasta que hice acto de presencia y el animal me olio.

Alice se detuvo en seco, miraba a la nada, como si… de repente su mundo se hubiera congelado, ¿Qué sucede? me quede estático mirándola desde la copa del pino, en segundo bajo su cabeza y miro hacia atrás, frunció el seño y empezó a caminar más rápido, de acuerdo, eso fue raro, me lance al otro pino, si, va por el camino correcto, sigue así y estarás a salvo, mi familia y yo no somos los únicos que habitamos estas tierras.

Alice por fin encontró la salida del bosque, sonreí y la vi caminar por entre las calles hasta su casa, si, seguro que en el camino no sucederá nada, ¿Por qué diablos me interesa? ¿la sigo para a ver si llega bien a casa?... ¡No, Jasper, no! Se fuerte, eres una amenaza para ella, no tienes posibilidad, es imposible, a demás… ella jamás se fijaría en ti sabiendo que eres un mostro chupa sangre… soy muy poca cosa para… ella… apreté mis labios y baje del árbol de un solo salto, aterrice sin hacer el menor ruido para echarme a correr directo a la mansión Cullen.

Al llegar a casa me encontré con Rosalie y Emmett besándose en el sillón, deje escapar un suspiro de fastidio, siempre es lo mismo, ¡Lo mismo con estos dos! Rose rio y se levanto del sofá.

- Vámonos monito, tenemos nuestro lugar secreto– dice Rose sonriéndole sugerentemente.

Rodé los ojos.

- Si, secreto monita – ronronea Emmett dándole una palmada en el trasero a Rose, esta soltó una risita.

- No es tan secreto cuando somos vampiros – dije tumbándome en el sofá

¿Dónde estaban Edward y Bella? ¿Y Carlisle y Esme? Si seguramente ya sabían que esto pasaría y se han ido de la casa, debería hacer lo mismo, no quiero aguantarme a estos dos una noche más en medio de sus jueguitos, me levante del sofá y Salí corriendo de la casa, pero… ¿A dónde voy…? Entonces algo me grito en mi interior un nombre… Alice…

* * *

**Bueno, esto fue todo. Espero que estén bien y gracias por todo. **

**Dejen sus comentarios. Gracias a las que me han agregado a favoritos. **

**Besos. Nos vemos en el próximo. **


	6. Presencia extraña

Los personajes son de S. Meyer. La trama es totalmente mía. No al plagio, **crear es difícil copiar es fácil**.

* * *

**La extraña presencia. **

**Alice Brandon. **

Llegue a casa muy asustada, oh cielos, ¿Qué es eso que he visto? Es la misma sombra, siempre se encuentra a tras de mí, como vigilándome. Cerré la puerta con seguro, me encontraba sola en un pueblo donde no conocía a nadie, a demás, no sé si es demasiado peligroso, lo dudo, por la misma forma que es tan pequeño y seguro a nadie se le apetecería meterse en problemas, sin embargo es mejor prevenir que lamentar. Deje mi maleta en un sillón, no tenía demasiados deberes, a demás soy nueva y necesitaba cuadernos para nivelarme. Mire el fondo de mi casa, de dos piso, grande y yo sola, completamente sola, extraño a mamá y a papá, no puedo negarlo, pero me reusó a volver con ellos sabiendo que algún día se van a enterar de lo que puedo hacer. Camine a la cocina, me puse en puntas para alcanzar la ultima gaveta de la alta alacena, o bueno, yo era muy bajita, una de las dos, saque algo de Nutella y la unte en alguna galletas, las puse en una bandejita y subí a mi cuarto, tenía hambre, casi no había comido en el día mas que una manzana verde.

Al llegar a mi cuarto deje la bandeja en mi mesita de noche, después de cambiarme podría sentarme en mi cama y comerlas mientras veía la televisión o escuchaba algo de música en mi Ipod. Camine al armario, saque un pijama cómodo, era las cinco de la tarde pero podría ponerme aquello, de todos modos nadie me visita y no saldré. Camine al pequeño baño que tiene mi cuarto, me desnude y me visualice en el espejo… mmm… flacucha, pálida, y pequeña, jamás cambio eh, abrí la ducha y decidí meterme de una buena vez, me relaje un poco, más o menos treinta minutos estuve en la ducha con los ojos cerrados… tratando de olvidarme de ese hermoso ser, Jasper, quien no lo había mencionado desde que llegue a casa. ¡Oh, cielos, Jasper! ¿Por qué no puedes salirte de mi cabecita? No vez que me haces daño, ¿acaso no ves? Negué con la cabeza y cerré la ducha, me envolví en una toalla, me seque y vestí luego del baño.

Deje una toalla envolviendo mi cabello, odiaba que quedaba mojado y aplastado, lo hacía ver poquito y para nada a la moda, totalmente sin gracia, me tumbe en mi cama y tome un galleta, ¿la tele o música? Música, si, es mejor, tome mi Ipod y puse un canción llamada Paradise de Vanessa Carlton, es una canción hermosa, ¿y si yo fuera su paraíso? Oh, no cuesta nada soñar, aunque siempre salgo lastimada cuando me hago ilusiones. Deje de comer las estúpidas galletas y me acosté arropándome toda hasta la nuca. Y así siempre termino, destrozada por el rumbo que ha encontrado mi vida. Cierro los ojos un momento y una imagen aparece de pronto en mi cabeza…

_La misma sombra observándome desde mi ventana, era como un hombre o la silueta de uno._

Demonios.

Abri rápidamente los ojos, ¿ladrones? No, los hubiera visto mucho antes, mire la ventana fijamente, achiquite la vista para ver si podía ver mas allá pero nada, aun no aparecía la sombra, ¿me estoy volviendo loca? ¿Por qué no puedo verlo con claridad? ¿Qué sucede? Apreté con fuerza mi cobija y sin quitar la mirada de la ventana me envolví en mis brazos…

El celular sonó y yo pegue un pequeño gritico, ¡Oh, cielos! Casi muero, lleve mi mano al corazón y me estire para coger en celular de la mesita que tenía al lado de mi cama, todo está bien Alice, tranquila, mire el numero…

- Mamá – murmure poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Casi que no llama.

Hola, mamá – dije sin ánimos y sin dejar de mirar a la ventana.

Hola, ¡No has contestado todas mis llamadas! ¿Qué te pasa Mary Alice? – inquiere molesta.

¿Sus llamadas? Oh, no las he escuchado. Cerré los ojos y me recosté un poco.

Lo lamento mamá, no quería darte preocupaciones, me encuentro bien – dije sin abrir los ojos.

¿Enserio? Aun no entiendo porque te alejaste de nosotros, Alice… ¿no eres feliz con tus padres? – inquiere

Abrí los ojos de inmediato, de pronto se pusieron llorosos y mire para la puerta.

¡Claro que estaba feliz con ellos! Es solo que soy diferente, jamás lo entenderían.

Mamá, los quiero mucho, es solamente que quería independizarme ¿entiendes? Pero los iré a visitar en vacaciones, de verdad – dije tratando de sonreír, pero la verdad esto me dolía mucho.

De acuerdo cielo, tu padre te manda muchos abrazos – dice

Dile que yo a el también. 

Bien… ¡Ay, cielos! Alguien te mando saluditos amorosos – dice mi mamá

¿Qué cosa? Arrugue el seño.

¿De quién hablas mamá? 

¿Te has olvidado de John Park, cielo? – inquiere mi mamá alegre

¡John Park! El era mi mejor amigo en los cinco primero años de la primaria, ¡Enserio se acuerda de mi! Una felicidad se invadió de mi en ese momento, que felicidad, sonreí y mire nuevamente a la ventana, entonces me hele, la sombra ya había aparecido, ¡Maldición! ¡Maldición…!

¿Alice? ¿Alice Brandon, me estas escuchando?

Eh… si, si, mamá pero tengo mucha tarea y… te llamo luego ¿sí? Ok, adiós.

Entonces colgué.

¡¿Qué hace ahí?! ¿Es un fantasma? Me acurruque sin dejar de mirarla, mi cuerpo entero temblaba como una niña pequeña que había visto a chuki el muñeco malvado, ¡Cielos! ¿Qué esa cosa? Jamás he creído en historias de terror… esto no puede ser un fantasma…

- Vete… - murmure

- Vete de aquí – seguí murmurando.

¿De dónde viene esa sombra? ¡Que se vaya! De pronto me empezó a dar muchísimo sueño, demasiado para ser verdad, ¿Qué me estaba pasando? No me fije en que hora caí dormida.

La mañana siguiente me levante rápidamente, me había cogido de nuevo la tarde, ¡El fantasma! Cielos, todo ha sido una pesadilla, una terrible pesadilla, me dormí después que mamá me llamara, creo que hoy en la tarde la llamare, ha de estar preocupada por mi reacción. Después de vestirme, casi corrí a la parada de auto bus, no tenia coche, o al menos el pequeño que tenía se quedo con mis padres, ¡Soy una idiota por decidir entre el pasaje de avión o el carro! Hubiera ahorrado para el pasaje y me hubiera traído mi carro, claro que no era una gran cosa pero por lo menor era un trasporte.

En el bus no había nadie, estaba completamente vacío. Menos mal, aun no me acostumbraba hacer la niñita nueva, bueno por lo menos he pasado desapercibida estos días, respire hondo y cerré mi ojos, necesitaba pensar nuevamente en Jasper, el era el que alegraba mis días últimamente, mis días y mis sueños. Que tonta soy ¿verdad? Jamás entiendo, soy una masoquista, lo sé.

Llegamos al instituto, el señor Tonson, el conductor del autobús escolar me hizo una seña para que bajara pues me había quedado de ultima y parece que el tenia mucha prisa pues rodo los ojos al yo bajarme y tratar en vano de disculparme. Camine lentamente por el parqueadero, todos empezaron a mirarme y a murmurar cosas, vi que dos chicas y tres chicos me miraban con el seño fruncido, la chica de cabello lacio y oscuro se acerca a mí con una amigable sonrisita.

- Hola – dice al llegar a mí.

- Hola – contesto algo desubicada.

- ¿Eres Alice Brandon, verdad? – pregunta la chica

- Si – me limite a responder. Luego me di cuenta que estaba siendo muy grosera - ¿Y tú eres…?

- Me llamo Ángela – dice sonriente. Parecía muy amigable, le sonreí.

- Un gusto Ángela… - murmure

- Ven conmigo Alice, los demás son un poco tímidos – dijo Ángela tomándome de la mano y casi arrestándome a donde se encontraban un grupo de chicos apoyados en una camioneta.

Oh, hora de las presentaciones con mas personas, genial, no soy nada bueno haciendo relaciones con las personas, suelo ser muy tímidas. Vi que los chicos hacían bromas y reían a carcajadas.

- ¿Tímidos? Lo dudo – murmure y oí que Ángela se rio.

- Chicos, ella es Alice Brandon – dice Ángela soltándome la mano.

- Hola preciosa, me llamo Eric – dice un chico de cabellos oscuros y lisos.

- Hola – murmure sonriendo tímidamente.

El otro me besa la mejilla largamente mientras yo me quedo sin hablar y sin movimiento alguno, ok, esto no me lo esperaba.

- Oh, vamos Adam la asustaste – dice la otra chica de cabellos claros – Me llamo Jessica y disculpa a Adam suele ser siempre así con todos las nuevas.

- ¡Vamos, no difames mi buen nombre Jess! – dice el tal Adam sonriéndome. – Un gusto.

- El gusto es mío y… tranquilo, no estoy asustada – dije un poco mas sonriente.

- ¡Ah, qué bien! Ya decía yo – dice Adam secándose una gota de sudor falso.

- Y yo me llamo Mike – dice el rubio – Un gusto.

Sonrió y asiento.

- Es un placer conocerlos a todos – dije uniendo mis manos por encima de mi abdomen.

Vi que Mike y Adam hicieron unas muecas de aburrimiento.

- Vamos entremos de una vez – dice Mike tomando su mochila del suelo.

- ¿Qué sucede? – pregunte

- Mira quienes vienen – me señala Adam el otro extremo del parqueadero

¡Oh, vaya! Son… son… modelos, el… el es Jasper… y ellos son sus hermanos, parece que todos son igual de perfectos como él, uno tenía el cabello negro, grandote y musculoso, a su lado venia una chica rubia, de un cuerpo hermoso y esbelto, al otro lado estaba un chico alto, con el cabello color cobre, totalmente pálido como los demás, venia tomado de la mano con una chica alta, de cabellos color chocolate, y ojos ámbar como el resto, por ultimo venia Jasper hablando algo con el chico grandote, ambos sonrieron, Jasper fijo su mirada en mi de un segundo a otro, me enrojecí pues noto que le estaba prestando mucha atención, apreté mis labios y desvié la mirada a los demás.

- Son los Cullen, hijos adoptivos del doctor Carlisle y su esposa, la señora Esme. El doctor Carlisle fue muy amable y compasivo en adoptar a unos adolescentes.

Alce mis cejas. Ángela y yo teníamos una clase en común, historia universal, ¡Oh, diablos! Odio esa materia. Ambas nos despedimos de los demás y caminamos a clase.

- Ángela, ¿el doctor Cullen los adopto a todos a la misma vez? – pregunte

- No, primero adopto a los Cullen, Emmett, Edward y Isabella, luego la señora Esme se entero de la muerte de los papas de Jasper y Rosalie, son mellizos, son los Hale, Esme se encargo de ellos, son sus tutores. Por eso digo que el doctor Cullen es tan bueno, los adopto a todos, no les hace falta nada, a demás… ¿a que son lindísimos? Eso sí, son rarísimos.

- ¿Raros?

Sí, claro, si me conocieras dirías que la rara soy yo y no ellos.

- Si. Mira, no se juntan jamás con nadie, son ellos en su mundo, a demás tienen pareja, Isabella y Edward, Emmett y Rosalie, el único solo es Jasper, parece que no quiere la compañía de nadie.

¡Ah, Jasper está solo! Sonreí

- ¿Por qué sonríes? – inquiere Ángela

- Ah no, me acorde de algo. Bueno, vamos que nos cogerá la tarde.

Ángela sonrió y siguió conmigo.

* * *

**Creo que esto es todo. El próximo capítulo, Jasper describirá como fue el estar por primera vez en casa de Alice y más cuando ella piensa que es un fantasma. Bueno nos vemos en el próximo capítulo, espero que les este gustando la historia, si es así dejen un pequeño comentario y si no pues también para saber que debo mejorar. Un besito. **


	7. Primera noche

**Los personajes son de . La trama es mía.**

* * *

**La primera noche. **

**Jasper Hale. **

Llegue a casa de Alice, mire a su ventana abierta, ¿Qué estaría haciendo? Al frente de su casa blanca con franjas cafés había un árbol frondoso por el que escale sin el mas mínimo problema, no hice ningún ruido, me senté en una rama a esperar pues escuche una ducha abrirse, seguramente estaba bañando. Después de unos treinta minutos, Alice sale del baño, una toalla envolvía su cabello negro, se veía hermosa recién duchada, bueno, ella siempre se ve hermosa ¿no? ¿Pero qué demonios estoy diciendo? O… ¿Por qué estoy aquí? me cruce de brazos y apoye mi espalda en el tronco del árbol, podía verlo todo atreves de la ventana. Alice se tumba en su cama a comer una galleta y a escuchar algo de música en su Ipod . Una canción que ya me parecía a verla escuchado… Paradise, creo que así se llama. De pronto me acerque más a la ventana cuidando a no posar ninguna ramita o hoja, Alice tenía los ojos cerrados y muy quieta… más o menos como se quedo en el bosque esta tarde.

Alice parecía asustada, miraba atentamente la ventana como si supiera que en verdad la estuviera observando, será que me vio, no, imposible, no podría verme. La pobre se sobresalto demasiado al escuchar que su móvil timbraba en su nochero, la pequeña duende tomo el celular y se lo llevo a la oreja presa del pánico, ¿Por qué Alice estaba tan nerviosa? Apreté mis labios y escuche la conversación…

Ah, era su madre, ambas hablaban sobre porque Alice no había contestado las llamadas, ella pone una cara de cólico y cierra los ojos. Me dio mucha nostalgia al ver como su madre le decía que si le habían dejado de importar sus padres, los ojos de Alice se volvieron como dos cristales muy brillantes, iba a llorar, ella retiro la mirada a la puerta, me acerque mucho más a la ventana. ¡¿Por qué estoy aquí?! Debo de estar loco, no me puede llamar tanto la atención Alice, ¿Por qué siento que debo protegerla de todo? Hasta de mi, alce mis cejas cuando escuche que su madre le decía "Alguien_ te mando saluditos amorosos_" ¿Qué demonios? ¿Quién le mando saluditos amorosos a Alice? Alice parecía no saber quien le había enviado tales saluditos, su madre le dijo que era un tal John Park, estúpido, ¿Por qué me importa? Es… es la vida de Alice y… es… es… un chico que… ¡Demonios! basta Jaspes. Entre rápidamente al cuarto de Alice queriendo saber quién era ese chico que le podía mandar saludos amorosos a Alice, rápidamente me escondí atrás del armario sin que ella me viera… ¡Oh, rayos! Mi sombra se veía al lado de la ventana, Alice se quedo pasmada viéndola, como si hubiera visto a un fantasma ¿Qué hago? Ella se despidió de su madre sin darle explicaciones, Jasper eres un idiota.

- Vete… - me dijo a poca vos.

- Vete de aquí – siguió murmurando.

Estaba temblando.

Poco a poco fui extendiendo una oleada de paz y cansancio, debilitando el cuerpo de Alice y haciéndola quedar profundamente dormida. Deje soltar un respiro, con suerte mañana creerá que todo ha sido una sueño. Jamás estuve aquí. Salí de mi escondite y camine lentamente a la cama de Alice, ella se veía realmente hermosa dormida. Ella se volteo quedando al costado de su cuerpo, sonreí al verla que una mano se posa en la otra almohada, se veía realmente pequeñita en esa cama tan grande, eso me causo gracia. No debería estar aquí, no debería verla, me hace daño y le hago daño, apreté mis labios y toque la cobija, la extendí sobre el cuerpo diminuto de Alice. Me di la vuelta y camine a la ventana lentamente, le di el último vistazo y luego me tire por ella cayendo limpiamente.

Corrí a mi casa sin detenerme a pensar nada. Al llegar a la mansión note que ya habían llegado mis padres y mis hermanos, o sea que Emmett y Rosalie habían terminado. Bella me sonrió y siguió pasando los canales de televisión, yo camine directamente a el segundo piso donde se encontraba mi habitación, por el corredor me encontré a Esme con un jarrón lleno de flores de colores.

- ¿Dónde estabas, cariño? – pregunto mi madre adoptiva

- Cazando – murmure – Lindo… ramo.

Ella arruga el seño y asiente lentamente.

- Gracias hijo. ¿Pasa algo Jasper? – pregunto mirándome

- Eh… no.

- Eso mismo le dije yo – dice Rosalie saliendo de su cuarto y abrazando los hombros de Esme.

- Rose, ya te dije que estoy bien ¿de acuerdo? – dije pasando de largo.

Llegue a mi casa y escuche los susurros de mi madre y Rosalie bajando las escaleras uniéndose a Bella quien aun veía la estúpida televisión.

- ¿Qué tiene Jazz? – pregunta Bella.

¡Bella también! ¡Ah, demonios!

- No lo sé. Pero algo debe de tener para actuar así – dice Rosalie.

- Déjenlo en paz – dice Esme a mi defensa.

Me tumbe a mi cama y me dedique a pensar en lo que hice hoy, no estuvo bien ir a invadir en dulce hogar de Alice, no estuvo bien meterla en mi vida, no estuvo bien pensar en ella y seguirla todo el día. Respire hondo y cerré mis ojos. No puede estar pasándome esto a mí.

Me bañe, me vestí y me dedique a esperar a mi hermanos en la sala, Rosalie se tardaba demasiado arreglándose para ir al instituto. Otro año en el instituto para locos, es frustrante pero te sales acostumbrándote. Por fin la rubia hermana que tengo estaba lista. Emmett la tomo por la cintura y ambos salieron seguidos de Edward y Bella y por ultimo yo. Emmett, Rosalie y yo nos fuimos en su Jeep, Edward y Bella se fueron en el Volvo plateado. Emmett arranco primero, Edward nos seguía. Íbamos escuchando algo de música.

- Jazz… hermanito… te veo muy humano – dice

Pongo los ojos en blanco.

- Tú y tus chistes de mal gusto, monito – dijo Rosalie. Me miro por el retrovisor – No vez que Jasper está muy ocupado mintiéndonos.

Era el colmo, me cruce de brazos y negué con la cabeza.

- Son imposibles – murmure

- También te quiero – dijo Emmett

Me quede callado tratado de cómo dijo Rose mentir, pero… ¿Por qué iba a mentir? Yo… no sentía nada por ella, nada más que un apego que no sé porque se dio. Por fin llegamos al instituto, vi a Alice hablando con unos chicos muy animadamente, me baje del auto y camine al lado de Emmett.

- Odio tener Calculo de primera hora – dice Emmett estrechando la mano de Rose

- Pero si ya te sabes el tema – dije sonriendo. Necesitaba aparentar normalidad.

- Ya pero es aburrido – chilla el grandote sin perder la sonrisa.

Vi a Alice quien me miraba y se sonrojaba mientras lo hacía, ella retiro la vista cuando noto que la mirada fijamente, sonreí y seguí caminando con mis hermanos a clases. Me separe de mis hermanos pues tenía Biología con Bella y Edward, por lo menos esos dos no me molestaba tanto como Rosalie y Emmett.

* * *

**Hola, hola. **

**¿Cómo van? Bueno, yo aquí aprovechando este tiempo para subir el capi. **

**Chicas, ¿me van a comentar? ¿siiiiiiii? Bueno, los espero. Eh espero que les este gustando la historia y nos vemos en el prox capi. **


End file.
